The events that lonliness can bring
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: I know it's a long title but it fit! Sarah's alone in the house and feels lonely she takes a walk to a park we all know and love, who knew that it would lead her straight to the goblin king?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! You know the drill: I don't own it (unfortunately)! Please read and review. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sarah stood in her room sighing to herself; she was so bored. Her parents had gone away for the weekend, her father's birthday present to Karen, and Toby was staying at his friend Josh's house while they were gone – a ploy by her parents to give her some privacy and freedom for a while. Sarah had been ecstatic at first – she loved Toby but sometimes she just wanted to have some time to herself – but as time went on she found that she could not go one day without finding out how the squirt was, and found herself dialling Josh's house number before she even knew she was doing it.

That was it. Sarah grabbed her coat and left the house, her feet guiding her to the park without her mind even realising it. She walked slowly across the bridge. "For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great." She paused and sighed, "I miss you Merlin." Unfortunately, her ever-faithful companion had died a few years ago, and even though she knew he deserved the peace and rest he was getting she still missed him.

"I would have thought you would be missing me Sarah," the sexy voice of Jareth spoke from behind her, making her name sound more like a sexual activity than what it was.

"I know you're never far away," she whispered in reply. "A mere whisper could bring you to my side."

"That is true," Jareth chuckled as he gently slipped his hands onto her shoulders. At her not objecting he began to massage them softly, hearing her moan slightly under her breath and wished it were because of something else they could be doing.

"I should be going," Sarah said as she slipped from his wicked hands.

"To what Sarah? To an empty life? You wanted a fairy tale and I gave you one, you turned it down. You could still have that life all you have to do is say yes."

"No," she whispered softly. "I really have to be going."

"Back to an empty house? Why hurry?"

"How do you know no one is in the house?" Sarah demanded angrily.

"How do I ever know, darling Sarah, how do I ever know?"

"You bastard. You've been spying on me haven't you?"

"Not spying Sarah, just looking out for you."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Sarah muttered as she stormed from the park and away from Jareth.

Sarah returned to her room and the boredom crashed down upon her yet again. She sighed and sat on her bed. She looked out her window and saw a pure white owl looking at her sorrowfully. Sarah chuckled and smiled at it.

"Jareth…" before she could even begin to form a sentence she felt a change in the atmosphere of her room that told her the Goblin King had joined her. "I said a whisper could bring you to me."

"As could a scream," he whispered as he kissed the nape of her neck. "Though I much prefer the thought of you screaming because of me being here with you."

"Jareth…I-I've never been with-"

"Hush, my darling," he whispered biting her ear lobe. "I know, and I discouraged those that would wish to force you." He paused and held her tight against him. "I have protected you from those that would try to hurt you, and try to steal you away from me."

"No one could steal me away from you," she whispered so quietly he almost thought he was dreaming. A little louder she continued, "I love you Jareth, I always have."

"As have I with you my darling," he whispered trailing kisses up her neck.

She turned in his arms, looked deep into his mix-matched eyes and saw the sincerity there, and the love. She did what she had dreamt of doing for years; she leant up and touched her lips to his. Though taken aback he heartily returned the kiss, gently pouring all of his feelings for her into that first real touch.

"Jareth," she moaned separating her lips from his. "I've wanted this – you – for so long," she groaned looking up into his eyes and saw his satisfied smirk.

"I know Sarah, I have heard you moan my name on many a night."

Sarah blushed a deep crimson. "Y-you saw me…?" she trailed off unable to voice the deed.

He chuckled. "Oh yes, my most enchanting Sarah, and I joined you in ecstasy while watching you."

Though neither thought it was possible, Sarah's blush deepened – it was one thing for you to find out that your love was a pervert and had peeped on her masturbating while thinking of him, it was another thing entirely to find out that he had masturbated over the sight of her doing it. "Jareth-"

He smiled and touched a gloved finger to her lips. "There is no need to reply my darling, I can feel the desire in you increasing; feel your blood beginning to boil with the intense feeling of passion."

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered as she leant against him, having suddenly gone weak.

"Nothing, yet. I am merely voicing that which you had already voiced in your mind. Such as, your love for me, your desire for me, your wicked thoughts of us together which you use to help pleasure yourself."

By the time he had finished, her knees had entirely given out. He chuckled and carried her bridal style to the bed. "If I had any idea what effect this would have on you I would have started here," he whispered as his lips descended and claimed her as his own.

"Jareth," she moaned as his lips travelled down her neck and onto the exposed flesh of her cleavage, what little of it was showing. He chuckled as he bit the tender flesh of her breast, causing her to cry out.

"Oh sweet Sarah," he breathed. "How pleasurable it will be to be your first."

"And only," she moaned.

"Oh Sarah, you make me the happiest man alive."

"Now make me the happiest woman alive Jareth!" she commanded, lust dripping from her words and shaking him to his very core.

"Gladly," he whispered as he slowly began to unbutton her blouse.

She groaned. "Too slow," she muttered as she ripped his clothes from his body, slightly tearing the fabric. She smiled wickedly. "Hmm, now these are mine; they were removed by my hands and are now mine for the keeping."

Jareth returned her grin. "I was just going to keep your knickers, but by your logic this entire outfit is mine. I like your logic much better my darling."

Jareth stripped off Sarah's remaining clothes so fast he caused her to gasp. He gave her a wicked grin and began to kiss down her neck, nibbled on her collarbone, bit the flesh above her breasts.

"Jareth…Stop teasing me!"

He grinned. "As you wish, my love," he breathed across the sweet flesh of her breasts. He gently took one of her hardened nubs into his mouth, softly sucking upon it and drawing deep moans from his love. He grated his teeth across her nipple, and taking encouragement from her moan, bit softly upon it. She arched into his mouth, rubbing her stomach over his already hard cock.

"I want to feel you inside me," she breathed.

He removed her sweet flesh from his mouth, running his hands over both her breasts, softly squeezing them in his hands and flicking his thumb across her nipples.

"Jareth," she moaned, writhing upon the bed. "I need to feel you inside me…please!"

"As my lady wishes," he breathed into her ear, one of his hands releasing the breast he had been torturing and travelling down her body, one finger plunging into her sex making her cry out.

"Jareth…ooh, you know how to torture me."

"Not torture my love, but pleasure. I took lessons from watching you," he breathed making her blush and moan at the same time. "And you know how to get to me, if you do not stop being so alluring I will find myself unable to be a gentleman and give pleasure, but only able to take."

Sarah moaned once again. "Knowing you are getting pleasure from me would be enough for me, my love."

"But not enough for me. I want to hear you scream my name to the heavens. I want you to writhe upon the sheets from the absolute ecstasy that I have brought you."

She smiles wickedly at him. "Then you better start soon, Jareth. Or I'm going to lose patience with you and start riding your hard cock myself."

The Goblin King shuddered from the images she brought to his mind. "I may have you doing that yet, my love."

Jareth took hold of her hips and plunged his big, hard cock deep inside her. Sarah cried out and rose from the bed from the utter pleasure that came from his actions. He smirked arrogantly at her and started to thrust slowly into her, making her moan all the more.

"Faster, Jareth, harder, my love. Please!"

He only grinned more and eagerly complied, fucking her as hard and as fast as he was able, and then some. He bit her neck as he knew he was coming close. "Sarah," he breathed into her neck. "I've been waiting so long for this moment."

"As have I, my love. Oh Jareth I'm- JARETH!" she screamed as she came, hard.

"SARAH!" he bellowed as he came, burying his seed deep within her.

They both lay together, collapsed in a heap, their breathing ragged. He pulled himself from within her, making her writhe once more, and when he fully released himself from the grip of her sex he was hard once more.

She grinned wickedly at him. "I could more than use another round, Goblin King, if you wish."

"Oh I wish for that greatly my love, most definitely."

Sarah grinned wickedly at her Goblin King lover and shoved him onto his back on the bed, not bothering to be gentle, he only grinned at her. Giving him her dirtiest smile Sarah plunged his cock deep inside herself. "Ooooh! Jareth, it's so deep. It feels so good."

His hands travelled across her body, caressing her sweet flesh. "It will feel so much better when you move, my love. Move for me Sarah."

Sarah began to move her hips in a harsh and fast rhythm, shaking them both to their very souls, groaning continually as she did so. He moved his hips with hers, meeting her hips thrust for thrust.

"Sarah," he groaned, almost lost in the pleasure they were creating.

She grinned once more and started to fuck her fae lover harder. "JARETH!" she screamed as she came violently once again.

"SARAH!" he bellowed as he came deep within her, no less violently than she.

She withdrew him from inside her and collapsed on his chest, thankful that she couldn't see the satisfied smirk that she was sure was on his face. He gently held her to him and softly caressed her back.

Once they recovered Jareth sat up and made motions to leave the bed and the room.

"No," Sarah said, grabbing his arm.

He turned to her with an amused brow raised.

"Don't go please. Not yet." She paused and looked at the floor. "I don't want to be alone."

"And so you shall not be," he said, gently stroking her cheek with his hand.

Sarah lay down upon the bed and opened her arms. "Sleep with me?"

He willingly went to her arms. "Gladly." He lay comfortably on the bed and drew her against him, delighting in the feel of her soft flesh against his hard muscle. She snuggled closer to him, causing him to smile - not arrogantly or in a satisfied way, but a soft, loving smile. He kissed the top of her head and felt her smile.

"Why me?" she asked softly, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

"Because I love the fire in your soul…and because I fell in love with you the first time I saw you."

Her smile grew, which he noticed, and she ever so softly replied, "Same here."

He held her tighter against him as she drifted off to sleep. "You will never have to be alone again Sarah, I will always be with you."

"I know," she replied lovingly just before sleep claimed her.

Jareth held his sleeping lover in his arms and smiled, he truly knew what it felt like to be loved and to love in return. He soon joined her in the land of nod.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A friend of mine suggested turning this one shot into a further story. If i get enough reviewers asking me to do so - my muse permitting - i'll give it a shot!


	2. Chapter 2

You guys know the drill: i don't own it (unfortunately)! Be warned, there is lots of lemony goodness in the next chapter! If you don't like, don't read! Please R&R

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Two

Sarah stretched, feeling the effects of the first good nights sleep since she had been left alone in the house. An enticing smell filled her nose surprising her, until she roused herself enough to see the arm of none other than Jareth the Goblin King slung possessively across her stomach. It took her a few moments to remember the events of the day before; a soft smile touched her lips as she remembered.

Who would have thought that loneliness could bring about such amazing and life-altering events? Certainly not her, that's for sure. She grinned as she noticed Jareth's hard cock, either he was having a very raunchy dream or he could feel her pressed against him. Knowing that pervert it was both.

Groaning, Jareth slowly opened his eyes. He gazed hungrily up at Sarah.

"You're happy to see me then, I see," she said, rubbing her thigh up and down his throbbing erection.

"Vixen," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"You'll have to be nicer than that or I won't offer you relief," she replied with a sweet smile. "Though I would be more than happy to watch you giving yourself relief," she expanded with a perverted smile.

He groaned and buried his head in the pillow next to hers.

She laughed and pushed him onto his back. "I'm not that cruel."

"Your eyes beg to differ."

She smiled sexily and began to kiss and lick her way down his chest and stomach, eliciting moans and groans from her lover. She stopped when she reached his pulsating cock, savouring the sight with her eyes alone.

"Do something soon, my little minx, this is agony!"

"Your won't be agony much more, Jareth, though if I have my way you will be screaming."

"Vixen," he hissed as she licked the head of his cock.

Her tongue lapped at the head like a cat with cream, her tongue continued to travel the length of his shaft time and again, briefly pausing so her mouth could suck his balls. Jareth was making all sorts of noises from her actions, and she was loving every second of it.

Finally deciding to put him out of his misery she took his cock into her mouth, surprised at how easily it slid into her mouth and down her throat, and how right it seemed. She slowly started to move her mouth up and down his shaft, delighting in the taste and feel of deep throating the Goblin King. She picked up the pace; sensing how close he was and wanting to make sure he received the most pleasure he could before that happened.

From a great amount of will power he was able to open his eyes, and the sight of Sarah's head bobbing up and down on his cock was almost enough to make him cum right then. He groaned, silently urging her to move faster, which she did.

He grabbed her hair and shoved his cock as far down her throat as he was able as he spilled his seed in a hot wave. Once he had finished he released her hair, looking shocked at his actions.

She slowly, enticingly brought her mouth up his shaft, making sure not to spill a drop of his cum. Looking up at him from her position just above his cock she swallowed and licked her lips sexily.

He growled and pulled her up to his lips, devouring her hungrily. He separated, leaving her breathless, and growled, "You will be mine woman, in every way you will be mine! I have not waited these last few years for you to be ready to let you slip through my fingers."

"You have no worry of that Jareth," she stated, taking one of his hands in both of hers and kissing the fingers. "I will never slip through your fingers." She leaned her cheek against his and whispered in his ear, "And you will never be free of me, not even if you wished to be, for you are mine as much as I am yours."

"Is that a promise, Sarah?" he whispered huskily as his hands glided from her face, to her shoulder, to squeeze and fondle her breasts.

"Yes," she gasped out as he continued his ministrations. "God, your hands feel like fire on my skin," she whispered.

He chuckled softly; giving her breasts an extra squeeze just to make her moan. "But you love it don't you?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Good," he stated gently pushing her onto her back. "Now I think it's time I return the favour, Sarah."

"What?" she breathed as he started to kiss down her stomach.

His first lick of her clit had her almost jumping off the bed. He gently pushed her back down. "It will feel glorious Sarah, just relax."

He continued to lick, nibble and feast at her, loving her reactions greatly. Before long her had her writhing on the bed and gripping the sheets in tight fists. "Let it happen, love. I want to hear you scream."

Almost on command his next lick tipped her over the edge and had her screaming her pleasure as he lapped the sweet nectar pouring from her. When she had finished he looked up at her gasping for breath and licked his lips. She shuddered. He chuckled and gathered her into his arms.

"How did you enjoy that, my little minx?"

"It was great, but it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy me."

"And what would satisfy you?"

She pretended to contemplate the matter for a moment. "Having your cock buried deep inside me."

It was his turn to shudder. "Then that is what you shall have," he stated, and true to his word a second later he plunged his cock deep inside her, revelling in her gasp. Knowing that she was ready for him he started off at a fast pace, taking great pleasure in fucking her instead of making love to her.

"Umm," she groaned. "Harder," she commanded, lust dripping from her words. "I want you to fuck me as hard and fast as you can Goblin King."

"As so you shall," he stated as he eagerly complied with her command, both groaning from the sensation.

Their hips met at every hard thrust, both determined to fuck as hard as they possibly could. She screamed as she came, clenching around his cock triggering him to bury his seed deep within her.

They lay panting as they recovered, but both wore cat-got-the-cream smiles as they did so.

"God you're going to make a great Queen," he proclaimed as he took her into his arms.

"And what exactly would being your Queen entail?" she demanded.

"Helping me to rule, oh and pleasuring me and producing my heirs of course."

"There is going to be plenty more sex before that day comes Goblin King," she declared sexily.

"Oh I intend there to be," he replied as he claimed her in the most basic way possible and beginning their primal dance once again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading guys and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! You know the drill - i don't own it (unfortunately).

I apologise if it seems to go on a bit - i was attempting to give some depth of character.

Please R&R

Enjoy!

- - - - - - -

Chapter Three

Sarah lay there, once again staring at the ceiling after a good nights sleep, the arm of the Goblin King slung across her waist. They had spent the entire day in bed yesterday, Jareth even magiced up food for her to eat – and them to play with – Sarah smiled brightly at the thought of it.

A frown creased her forehead as she began to think about the future – their future – or more appropriately her future now Jareth was definitely in her life. She continued to frown, deep in thought, as the Goblin King slept on, oblivious to the turmoil in her mind.

Slipping quickly and silently from her bed Sarah grabbed her pyjamas and her robe and quietly left the room. She got dressed in the hall and made her way downstairs. She wandered from room to room, almost like a stranger in her own home, and in the end chose to sit on the decking looking out over the back garden and the forest at the back of the property.

She sighed deeply, watching her breath fog around her. It was getting late in the year, wouldn't be long before Halloween came – she bet she'd see a lot of the Goblin King then, when no one would think he looked weird or suspicious, all except those who knew who he was of course. She sighed again, all her thoughts led back to him, she was becoming as obsessed with him as he was with her.

But did that mean she was willing to give up what she had here? The old hopes of going to college, possibly getting a job writing in the future, getting to see Toby grow up. Could she give that up even if it was for Jareth? That was the question that was swirling through her mind. She could be up there, lying in the arms of the Goblin King, sleeping with him, and here she was letting thoughts of the future plague her. Why couldn't she just enjoy the moment?

Because life had taught her that nothing was certain, especially not love – and she had learnt that before she had ever stepped a foot in the Labyrinth. It had made her suspicious of everything, and she had found that she could never just let herself enjoy the moment for too long because doubt started to plague her, and she began to plan for what to do should the worst happen.

God she hated it sometimes! The only way she had found to stop it was her playacting, throwing herself into fairytales and tales of the Fae, it had been like she was living in a dream and there were no 'what ifs' floating around her mind.

But that had all changed once Merlin had died…It had never been the same, her constant companion, her audience, her co star had died and left – and while she'd never deny him the peace he was experiencing, because he had deserved it, she could never truly lose herself in her playacting again.

So she had thrown herself into caring for Toby, she had still loved him before – ever since the Labyrinth had changed her perspective anyway – but now he filled up a greater portion of her life, that was why she took a year out before she chose which college she wanted to go to. She definitely wanted to go somewhere local, of course, so she could still see him very often, but she was just undecided on which to go to and what course to choose.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jareth asked as he sat next to her.

Sarah jumped, she had been so intent in her thoughts that she hadn't even sensed him, let alone heard him. "It's nothing," she replied softly.

He gently took hold of her chin and made her look at him. "It is definitely not nothing if it has had you sitting out here for five minutes staring into space." He stroked her cheek and in a softened tone urged, "So tell me."

She leant into his touch. "It's just that I'm so confused."

"About what darling?"

"About this, us, and where we stand."

"I want you to be my queen."

"But how will that affect my future? Are you just going to whisk me away when you go? Or are you going to wait? And if you are going to wait, for how long?"

He put a finger to her lips, silencing any further rush of questions. "Why are you so worried? What brought this on?"

"My mind," she whispered. "What else?" she muttered, though he did hear her.

He pulled her into an embrace. "Sarah, I have said this a few times before now, but I love you. You are the other half of my soul, and are the most precious thing I know. Can you blame me for wanting to make you my Queen? For wanting to have you ruling my kingdom by my side for the rest of our lives?"

"I'm mortal," she whispered. "It won't be that long."

He smiled. "Becoming my Queen would change that, why would the fates make it so that the love of my life would have a life span less than a hundred years? Even they would not be _that_ cruel."

She smiled softly. "But what about Toby? And my Dad and Karen?"

He stroked her cheek. "Do you think that I would let such a delightfully playful scamp as him away from my kingdom for long? The goblins love him, as do you, and I would never want you to have to see him grow old as you stay young."

"How would you manage that?" she asked quietly.

"Karen is an elf from my kingdom, she sought sanctuary with me a few centuries ago, and once the aboveground became more liberal she requested to be able to live among mortals for a time. She never counted on meeting your father and falling love with him, but she does love him dearly – and I'm sure she would be able to convince him to return with us."

"So that explains it," she muttered. At his curious look she continued, "The reason why I always argued with her so much before I went to the Labyrinth was because I always got a weird vibe off her, like energy playing across my skin, and that was the only way I could deal with it. It's funny that I never clicked even after I came back."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Sometimes we only see what we want to see."

"Yeah, I didn't want to see her as anything special, not until after we started to get along better anyway."

He chuckled and gently touched his lips to hers'. She groaned and leant into the touch, deepening the kiss to the pleasure of both of them. He broke off the kiss and sighed. "If you truly want to go to college I will not stop you."

She flung her arms around his neck, kissing his lips softly. "Jareth, I don't think that I really wanted to go, it was just one of those things that were expected. Plus I'm sure I can learn all that I want to from your library!" He chuckled softly, pressing her harder against him. "I think what I really didn't want to leave behind was Toby."

He kissed her again. He stood up and scooped her up into arms, bridal style. "Shall we retire to bed my Queen?" he asked sexily.

"Oh yes," she purred, kissing the side of his neck.

- - - - - - -

Thanks for reading! Please review


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, this is the fourth and final chapter of **The Events That Lonliness can bring**. I've enjoyed writing this fic, and i'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter it was hard to get inspiration around uni._

_As always i do not own The Labyrinth (unfortunatly) though i do own this story line._

_Please R & R_

- - - - - - -

Chapter Four

Sarah was dressed for the first time in days. As was Jareth, though he was much more calm than she.

Her hands went from playing with her hair, to adjusting the cleavage of her top, to pulling her top down and then back again. She was fidgeting.

"Sarah, love," Jareth spoke taking her hands in his own to cease their movements. "Everything will be all right," he soothed capturing her lips with his own.

"Mm," she hummed. "How can you be so sure?"

He took her into his arms; one hand holding her close while the other stroked her hair. "Because your father is a good man." He paused and kissed the top of her head. "Besides, Karen and Toby would love to come back, so if he is not convinced initially they will help him to come round. Eventually."

"Eventually," she repeated breathily, leaning up to softly kiss him.

He broke the kiss with a throaty chuckle, a wicked grin on his lips. "If you keep kissing me like that, my love, you will not be presentable for when they return."

She gave him a wicked grin of her own and snuggled into his embrace. "I love you Jareth," she whispered against his neck.

"I love you too, Sarah," he breathed, his voice gone husky.

She gazed up at him, and became lost in his gaze as she had so many times before. They began to close the distance between their lips.

"SARAH!" came the bellow that separated the two and brought them back to reality.

"I'm here Toby!" she yelled in reply, knowing he would only shout again if she did not.

Sarah and Jareth walked from the living room. Toby ran to Sarah, practically flying to hug her. When he released her he noticed Jareth, and the awkward moment that Sarah had foreseen never came to fruition, Toby launched into a hug with Jareth also.

Karen came walking into the house, speaking as she did, "Well Sarah I hoped you enjoyed your-" She paused when she saw Jareth and instantly dropped into a curtsey as she breathed, "Sire."

"You may rise Karen," he replied with a smile. "And I must say you have done a very good job raising both Toby and Sarah," he continued, and could not resist caressing her name as only he could.

Robert, who had followed after his wife and had until that point remained unnoticed, took in the appearance of Jareth. "So this is the King you told me so much about?" he asked.

"Yes it is dear," Karen replied with a smile.

"You already know about Jareth being the Goblin King Daddy?" Sarah asked cautiously. He nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's less I have to tell you, however, there is something else I need to talk to you about."

"Come on Toby, lets go and unpack," Karen said ushering the boy up the stairs.

Robert led the couple to his office. "So what is it you have to tell me?" he asked once they had settled.

Sarah touched Jareth's arm before he could speak, and he nodded in a "go ahead" gesture. She took a deep breath. "Well Daddy…Jareth and I are dating," she began and Jareth gave her a look. She returned the look and continued, "More than that, he proposed and I accepted. I'm going to be his queen."

Robert stared at them in shock for a few seconds and opened his mouth. Before he could speak Toby came rushing and demanded, "Have you told them I'm having a baby sister yet?"

"WHAT?!" Robert and Sarah cried, both reacting to the others news.

"When did you even started dating him?" he demanded.

"When did _you_ know I was going to have a little sister?" she demanded in return.

"When did you even meet him?"

"When did you – wait I don't want to know," she remarked with a grimace. She looked at her father and they both laughed.

"She gets that from you, you know," Karen commented from the doorway.

"I know," Robert replied standing. "And I couldn't be prouder," he stated pulling his daughter into a hug. She returned the embrace with a smile.

"Now seriously when did you meet?" he asked in a calmer tone as he released her.

Sarah started fiddling with her top. "Well, I met him when I wished Toby away." She saw him start to react and gushed before he could reply, "But I won him back!"

"You did?" he asked in astonishment. Both Sarah and Jareth nodded. "That's hard to do isn't it?"

"Sarah is the first to _ever _complete the Labyrinth," Jareth replied a hint of pride leaking into his voice.

"Didn't you mind that she beat you?"

"Not really," Jareth replied taking his Sarah into his arms. "I love Sarah more than I do winning."

"Are you sure about that?" Sarah asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, and I was so proud of you when you finished." He grinned. "Though it's not surprising, as my Queen and soul mate you should be able to solve the Labyrinth."

"I'll stop the argument she's about to start," Robert said, interrupting the couple. "I'm sure there was a reason you're telling me this, so what is it?"

"I nearly forgot!" Sarah exclaimed and Jareth chuckled. "We wanted you to come back with us to the Goblin Kingdom."

Karen and Toby looked at Robert with imploring eyes. He smiled. "I would love to, but only on one condition."

"And that would be?" Jareth asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"That we would be there to stay."

"It is already arranged," Jareth replied. He cupped Sarah's chin in his hand. "Now, are you ready to come back and be my Queen?"

"Oh yes," she replied, leaning up to kiss him lovingly.

- - - - - - -

The End

_- - - - - - -_

_I know there wasn't a lemon in there for you - though there was a bit of fluff - I was trying to round the story off more than anything. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Please review!_


End file.
